


Ménage à Trois

by Krank



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fondling, Foreplay, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was down for a threesome... sort of. </p><p>Not really.</p><p>Well, he just wanted Niall, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> _In honor of Harry favoring a tweet about an implied threesome with Niall, I give you: selfish!Harry in a threesome._  
>  Enjoy xx

Harry wasn't entirely sure how it had all come to pass. One minute he'd been happily drinking his weight in alcohol and the next he was in Niall's hotel room, accompanied by the man himself and a slender brunette. She was pretty, with shiny hair and a nice chest. Niall liked a good, sturdy rack, and he'd made no effort to hide it in the past.

Harry vaguely remembered intercepting the couple as they left the bar downstairs, making gestures between them and waggling his eyebrows a bit. He'd been awarded an invitation to the 'sexy party', if you will, and he was excited for the new experience, particularly sharing it with his best mate.

Niall was three sheets to the wind, and though he seemed a bit perplexed by Harry's presence, he wasn't letting it deter him at all. He had already removed his shoes, and was in the process of fumbling with his belt buckle.

“Let me help you with that,” Brunette giggled, gliding over to the blonde and reaching for the leather and metal.

Harry wasn't sure he liked that. “Niall can take his belt off himself, you know,” he said suddenly, a frown painted on his face.

There was a pause, in which Niall glanced up at Harry with an eyebrow raised and Harry busied himself by taking off his shirt, trying to avoid eye contact. He told himself he was just a bit jumpy, it being his first threesome and all.

Though, as things progressed on to the bed and Niall became less clothed, Harry wasn't any more comfortable. “Make some room for me!” He called, crawling on to the mattress and settling himself between the other two. Brunette (he should really learn her name, his mother would be appalled by his lack of manners) gave him a strained smile and slid her hand down his chest, heading for his crotch.

Harry turned his head to the side. “You good, Ni?” He asked, giving Niall a wide grin. The blonde nodded in reply, his eyes a bit more glazed than before. Harry would give him another half hour max before he passed out. “Can't get me pants off, though,” he slurred.

Just as Brunette opened her mouth, Harry brushed off her still wandering hand and sat up. “I'll do it!” He exclaimed, rolling his body and straddling one of Niall's legs. He heard a huff from behind him, but it didn't register at all as he tugged at Niall's grey skinny jeans, seeing his swelling cock jut out from under his boxer-briefs as it was freed from the denim. _Nice_.

Niall made a faint gurgling sound and reached for his little friend, palming his crotch vigorously. 

“Easy, there,” Harry mused, getting Niall's pants the rest of the way off. 

“God, I'm horny,” the blonde muttered, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

As Harry was really beginning to enjoy himself, Brunette appeared again, claiming a kiss from the man splayed out on the bed.

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, hey, you know what? You should take off your dress for us. You know, like slowly and stuff,” he suggested. “Right, Niall?” 

Niall gave a nod of approval. “T'at would beh really hot.”

With a sigh Brunette got up off the bed and stood next to it, reaching back to unzip her dress. Harry was sure she was putting on a great show, and had he not been so preoccupied on whether or not Niall was comfortable, he probably would have actually been paying attention. As it was he was brushing Niall's hair from his face, and massaging his leg, especially his knee, because he'd worked it pretty hard that night. He wanted to keep him fighting fit, it was only the right thing to do. 

Niall, in turn, remained unfazed. He had never been opposed to intimate touches. He was a hugger, first and foremost, and the drunker he was the more touchy he became. As long as he was getting the attention, he was hardly concerned with where it came from,which Harry liked.

Once Brunette was down to her lacy undergarments, she was back, crawling over and tugging Niall forward away from Harry. “I need a little help getting these off,” she teased with a devious little grin. Niall swallowed hard, swaying on to his knees as he was pulled upright.

“First, though,” Harry began, rising up as well. “We can put on a little show for you, right? Let you lay back and enjoy yourself,” he said with a smile, planting his hands firmly on Niall's hips and pulling him back.

“No thanks,” Brunette replied, her strained smile back. She grabbed Niall's hand and placed it on her chest, earning a school-boy giggle from him.

“I really insist,” Harry tried again, glaring daggers at the interaction between the two.

“Listen here!” Brunette jabbed her finger over Niall's shoulder and in to Harry's left pectoral. “I'm the woman in this whole thing, I get the attention!”

“Well that's hardly fair for Niall, isn't it?” Harry replied, grabbing the blonde in front of him tightly as Niall drunkenly listed to the side. He wasn't sure if he even knew what was happening at that point, his cock still standing proud though neglected in the midst of all of it. “Niall needs some attention too.” There was a muted mumble of _'I want attention'_ from in front of him as Harry stood his ground.

Without another word, Brunette climbed up off the bed, scouring the floor for her discarded things. She was grumbling incoherent things to herself while she wiggled back in to her black sparkly tube dress and fixed her hair. She found her clutch on the chair by the door, and grabbed her five inch platform heels from beside the mini bar. Without putting them on she reached for the door handle, turning towards them one final time before she left. “You two a very, very weird.”

The door slammed shut behind her.

There was a pause in the room, Niall and Harry still perched on the mattress on their knees in just their underwear. 

Niall was the first to speak: “Wait, wha' jus' happened?” He spoke as if his tongue were too big for his mouth. “Where'd sh' go?”

“I guess she just wasn't ready for a threesome,” Harry answered simply, still gazing at the door out of which she had left. _Good riddance_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Niall groaned, wiggling out of Harry's grip and flopping down on to the bed. He immediately began to stroke himself again, knees bent with his feet firmly planted on the bedspread. “I just – I _fucking_ -”

“All is not lost, Ni,” Harry comforted, moving to the space in between Niall's spread legs. He liked the view of Niall's ab muscles contracting as he worked himself. The male body was quite something.

The blonde huffed, eyes squeezed shut. “I'm just tired of doing things meself!”

Harry paused for a moment, chewing on the knuckle of his index finger as he decided on the right way to phrase what he was about to say. “I could...” Niall shoved at his boxer-briefs in an attempt to free his erection. “I could help you out.”

Niall stopped. “Whut?”

Harry swallowed. “Well, I mean we're both here and no one else is magically going to appear to take care of this for us...”

“Harreh, we're bot' dudes,” Niall snorted, his Irish accent thick the way Harry liked it.

“That's true, but we've both got mouths and hands.”

Niall opened his eyes to stare up at him, then, blue eyes glossy with his arousal. His cheeks were rosy, a sheen of sweat visibly on his forehead and his chest as he took deep breaths. He looked almost wrecked already and nothing had even happened yet.  


“Well, I s'ppose I can't argue wit' you d'ere, bro.” 


End file.
